The Hidden Mermaids
by Lights of Setsumi Island
Summary: Mikan Sakura is the Orange Pearl Mermaid. She is on a quest to find the missing Eighth Mermaid Princess. Along with her follow other Mermaid princesses she will fight evil. Also pairings! NatsumeXMikan, HotaruXRuka
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, a random story I threw together for my friend AlicetheAsian. She demanded that I make something to impress her and this is what I got.....review if you feel like it and enjoy. This has got to be the most idiotic thing I have ever done......really.......**

_**~~~RANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOMRANDOM~~~**_

_**Beginning Info**_

_**~*~*~*~*~***_

**Name: Mikan Sakura**

**Alias: Orange Pearl**

**Hair: Auburn- Orange**

**Age: 14**

**Eyes: Human-Olive, Mermaid-Orange**

**Pearl: Orange**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Hotaru Imai**

**Alias: Indigo Pearl**

**Hair: Black, but with a dark bluish-green sheen**

**Age: 14**

**Eyes: Dark Purple**

**Pearl: Indigo**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Nobara Ibaragi**

**Alias: Aqua Pearl**

**Hair: Misty Blue**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: Aqua Blue**

**Pearl: Aqua/Blue**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: Sumire Shouda**

**Alias: Green Pearl**

**Hair: Seaweed Green**

**Age: 14**

**Eyes: Dark green**

**Pearl: Green**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**Name: ****Anna Umenomiya**

Alias: Pink Pearl

Hair: Pale Pink

Age: 14

Eyes: Light Blue

Pearl: Pink

~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Nonoko Ogasawara

Alias: Purple Pearl

Hair: Dark Purple

Age: 14

Eyes: Dark Purple, but a lighter shade than her hair

Pearl: Purple

~*~*~*~*~*

Name: Yura Otonashi

Alias: Yellow Pearl

Hair: Pale Yellow/ Blonde

Age: 15

Eyes: Brown

Pearl: Yellow

Natsume- a meaner Kaito (No connection to Sakai)

Ruka- A random nice guy

(Random Guy) Sakai - Gaito (No connection to Natsume)

Luna Koizumi- Evil Minion

Tsubasa Andou- Random nice guy

Misaki Harada- Random nice girl

Youichi- Hippo, though not in penguin form

Yuu Tobita- Random nice guy (Nerd...no offense that is what he is in this story)

Koko Yome- Random Mind Reader

----------------

Well? That was kinda hard deciding what to put them as. Sorry if some of you thought Hotaru's Pearl was too random. Its just that Nonoko suited the Purple Pearl better than Hotaru. Hey, now that I think about it, I'm surprised you are even reading this...review and tell me what you think please.

Also there will be another pearl! Yeah yeah, I made it up. But the character is in Gakuen Alice! Can you guess _who_ and _what color_ pearl? ^_^ Have fun guessing while I write the actual story...


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ok, since a few have asked for the first chap, here it is. Depending on the amount of reviews I may keep going on with this. Oh! and if you can figure out what song little Mikan is singing without searching somewhere, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and hand over a sack of endless cookies! Yes, it is a mermaid's song.**

**~*~*~*~*~*  
**

A small boy looked over the railing of the cruise ship. He had black hair and crimson irises. Though, he was actually a cute little boy if you looked at him. He grinned slightly as the wind blew his hair in his face.

He didn't mind, it was just the feel of the ocean he loved. Then he heard a sound, a wonderful sound, like someone singing? He looked down at the water and saw a small girl, about the same age as him. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the entire boat, as if she was in a trance, and singing a song that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

**"Dareka no koe ni namae wo, yobarete me wo samasu. Aoi nami ni ukabu, umi no yurikago de. Yume wo miteta no," **she sang, each word came out sounding like the music that wasn't playing. Her hair was swaying slightly in the water.

The boy was baffled, why was the girl singing in the ocean?

"Hey! What are you doing in the ocean? You'll freeze!," he called out to her.

The girl looked up at him stunned that someone was watching her. She leaned back and poked an orange fin out of the water.

"Your a mermaid?," the boy asked, he never thought they existed, he thought they were just a story parents told their children to mesmerize them.

The girl nodded, and asked/yelled a question. "Hi! Whats your name?"

"N- Natsume!," he called back, wondering if he was dreaming. You'd be wondering if you were dreaming too! Your talking to a storybook character for crying out loud!

"Natsume? Thats a nice name! My name is-," the mermaid was suddenly cut off because a crashing sound that came from the front of the boat.

A resounding scream came from up ahead. And the sound of of frightened people was everywhere.

"Everyone! Get to the lifeboats!," a voice called in the crowd. Someone in the crowd yelled 'We hit a huge iceberg!'. And trust me, that didn't help with the frantic idiots trying to save their own skins.

The panic was so great people pushing and shoving. And one of those shoves was directed at Natsume. The strong push sent him over the railing and he fell.

For Natsume, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A crash, screaming, people, shoves, water...

He felt himself hit the water. The pain was nothing compared to the icy water that engulfed his entire body. All the air was forced from his lungs and he thought that he was going to die. He struggled to swim but the impact from falling into the water seemed to burn him muscles.

He felt his body sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of the ocean. Until he felt something, or someone, grab his waist and pull him to the surface. That was all he remembered before he passed out.

**Ok, now, a few grueling hours later! This happened: **

Natsume coughed and he felt himself vomit up water and other things that he wish he didn't see.

"Great! You alive!," he heard a voice beside him squeak.

He turned to see the mermaid beside him smiling. Her auburn hair seemed to glow slightly in the sunlight that was washing over them both. Natsume glanced at her tail that was completely exposed. It was bright orange with fins that looked like delicate butterfly wings.

"You saved me....," was all that came out of Natsume's mouth. Though it was a stupid statement, it made her smile wider.

Natsume looked around him. His surroundings was a beach. Obviously not a public one, nor a private one. Like a beach that was lonely. He stood up and felt his limbs sear with pain. He fell back on his rear and the mermaid looked over him as if she was worried.

A splash came from the ocean and Natsume looked over to see a indigo colored tail wave a bit and submerge with the ocean. Another mermaid?

A gasp came from the orange mermaid and she quickly crawled over te the ocean's waves.

"We'll get see each other again one day right?," she asked with her tail halfway into the water.

Natsume smiled, a genuine smile and nodded. "Definitely," Natsume called. The orange mermaid smailed again,_ (does her face ever get tired?), _and submerged herself into the sea, which due to the sunset, was the same color as her hair and tail.

After a bit of a stretch, Natsume stood up carefully. Keeping his balance. He took one look back and remembered something he had wanted to ask her.

**Her name....**

**~*~*~*~*~***

**It wasn't as bad as you guys thought right? I'm trying to mix up things a little bit. By the way, they won't always sing the song of their color like in the anime. Like if I wanted to I could make Hotaru or Mikan sing EverBlue, though they are not blue, well Hotaru sorta is but ignore that fact.**

**Remember, depending on the number of reviews is how likely I'm going to update this story.**

**Tell me if I misspelled something or have a friendly criticism of what I can do better.**


End file.
